Sword Oratoria Light Novel Volume 2/Synopsis
Volume 2 Prologue Chapter 1 The day after the Monster Feria, Ais was in the inner garden of the Loki Familia home, readjusting her stance with her sword. While she was practicing, Lefiya appeared and asked about her sword skills, to which she told her that she learned from her father. As she asked more about her parents, Riveria appeared and took Lefiya back to her studies. Later that morning, Ais made her way to the dining room to eat breakfast. Upon arriving she encounters Bete who was concerned with what he said to her while drunk. She greets him and makes her way over to a table to eat breakfast with Tiona and Lefiya. Tiona asked her if she had anything to do to which she revealed that she needed to go to the dungeon to make up the 40,000,000 valis she owed to the Goibniu Familia for destroying a sword that she borrowed during the Monster Feria. The three decide to head to the dungeon and invited Tione to come with them. She was reluctant to go with them until Tiona brought up that they were planning on asking Finn to come with them. Upon hearing that Tione's mood instantly changed and she agreed to come along. Finn agreed to come along with them and Riveria joined as well. Riveria and Lefiya have been shown to be regular customers at her shop, requesting that she create spell stones devoid of any impurities for Riveria to use. Lenoa also stated that she has an male acquaintance in Altena who is powerful enough to make a grimoire, from whom she received a volume. Chapter 2 The dungeon exploration group met up at Babel at the determined time and entered the dungeon. The strength of their party easily allowed them to get to Rivira on the 18th Floor within no time. Upon arriving, they noticed that the city was in an uproar and learn that a murder happened at Villy's inn. The party made its way there but couldn't get close due to the crowd. Finn forced his way through the crowd and Tione tried to follow but was forced out. Concerned about Finn, Tione threatened the crowd and they opened up a path for the party to go through. Inside of the inn, the party reached the room and found the dead body along with the inn owner Villy and Bors Elder. Bors expressed his annoyance at the Loki Familia and the Freya Familia for thinking they could do anything they want but didn't try to kick them out. Villy explained the situation, revealing that the dead man was wearing full plate armor hiding his face and was with a woman that hid her face. Finn quickly realized what their intentions were causing Lefiya to go red from the thought. Ais was concerned that Lefiya had suddenly gone red and asked her about it but she told her to not worry about it. While those assembled discussed the situation, Bors had a vial of Status Thief brought to find out who the dead man was. Riveria and Ais read the dead man's status and revealed that he was named Hashana Dorlia and was from the Ganesha Familia. Alarmed at the information, Bors revealed to them that Hashana was a Level 4, which would mean that the killer was a Level 5 or higher. Chapter 3 While Ais and her party were in the dungeon, Loki took Bete with her to investigate the monsters that appeared during the Monster Feria. Upon checking the underground sewer they encountered a remaining monster. Loki almost got injured by the monster before Bete saved her and defeated the monster. As with the monster from the Monster Feria, the monster left behind a peculiar colored magic stone. After leaving the underground sewers, Loki and Bete ran into Dionysus and Filvis Challia. Loki and Dionysus talked a little and were about to leave when Bete noticed that the smell from them was the same smell from the underground sewers. Suspicious, Loki asks for an explanation and Dionysus agreed to reveal everything he knew away from their Familia members. He revealed that several of his Familia members had been murdered by an unknown assailant, and he suspected it had something to do with the monsters. Dionysus brought the Monster Feria to Loki's attention, wondering why the Guild would approve of such a thing. Loki realized that he was implying that the Guild may be hiding something about this incident and told Dionysus that she would investigate it. Finn had everyone on the 18th Floor assemble in front of the inn. They split up to check everyone though the women wanted Finn to check them. Chapter 4 After her meeting with Dionysus, Loki told Bete to head back ahead of her. She made her way to the Guild and down the passageway that led to Ouranos' underground room. Royman Mardeel tried to persuade her to turn back but her request to meet him was accepted by Ouranos himself. Loki questioned Ouranos about the appearances of monsters all over the city to which he said that "this time" he wasn't responsible for anything. She made sure to remember that and left the room. After she left, Fels, who had been watching the entire time in the shadows, appeared in front of Ouranos and wondered if Loki had learned of the situation, to which Ouranos told him that she's learned some of it but not all of it. While checking people Ais spotted Lulune Louie acting suspiciously and chased after her and Lefiya followed. Lulune was fearful of getting murdered and revealed to them that she met Hashana earlier to receive a pack from him to take to the surface. She showed them the contents of the pack which was an green orb with what appeared to be a baby monster inside of it. Ais reacted strangely to the orb and almost collapsed. Chapter 5 At this point the hooded woman unleashed her monsters on the town while she confronted Aiz. The woman, Revis, revealed that she escaped being found by wearing the skin of the dead man over her face. She then mistook Ais for Aria and attacked her. Ais drew the battle away from Lefiya and Lulune and told them to go help the others. Ais and Revis fought each other and Revis gained the upper hand even with Ais using Ariel. Ais tried to convince her that she wasn't Aria but Revis wouldn't listen after seeing her magic, stating that it was Aria's magic. She was about to defeat Ais when Finn and Riveria intervened. Riveria used her magic to make her move and Finn knocked Revis away with a punch to her face. Revis judged their strength as Level 6 and retreated with the green orb. Chapter 6 The party decided to retreat,, and Ais was still in shock about how Revis easily handled her without difficulty. After Ais defeated a whole group of Spartoi by herself, Lefiya and Rakta were tasked with retrieving the magic stones and drop items. At her request, Finn agreed to leave her behind as long as she went with Riveria. Aiz and Riveria continued on and Ais defeated the Monster Rex Udaeus by herself. Epilogue On their way back, Ais and Riveria encountered a collapsed Bell. Riveria checked on him and figured out that he caused a mind down after using magic too much. Ais recognized him immediately, causing Riveria to ask her who he was. She explained the whole incident at the Hostess of Fertility and her desire to apologize to him. Riveria suggested that she should give him a lap pillow and headed off to the surface to leave the two alone together. Ais took her words and gave Bell a lap pillow while defending him from monsters that tried to attack them. Bell woke up a little while later and mistook her for his mother and an illusion before realizing the situation. He quickly became red and embarrassed, causing him to run from her at high speed. Ais was surprised and sadness filled her as she stared after the passageway that Bell disappeared into. Category:Sword Oratoria Synopses